Sword of Sorrow
by ChaliceOfHonor
Summary: The Avatar, some how back from the grave, returns to Britannia to save it from another evil, only to return to the unknown.


****   
  
Forgotten, and left to decay, the huge tower in the valley showed it with signs of fallen wood-  
  
pillars, and crumbling walls.  
  
In less than a second, the mighty temple, seemed to gain a life of it's own.   
  
A swirl of clouds formed over Stonegate, creating a funnel cloud that touched down on the great  
  
tower. As lighting flickered, and thunder cracked, the stone monolith shone with a magnificent  
  
white glow. Almost a gentle mist, the glow of light quickly evanesced, and all other activity  
  
slowed to a haul. The clouds above, now breaking away, gave the sun a new lease on the day. It's  
  
rays of warmth and security flooding the land, bringing a touch of elegance to the flourishes  
  
surrounding.  
  
Suddenly, the steel door at the base of the tower slowly opened, and a vacuum of dust thrust itself  
  
out of the metal frame in a eruption, falling to the ground in a soft descent.   
  
Out of the open doorway, walked a man, presumably in his last 30s, but still in very good physical  
  
shape. His short, blonde hair blew to a side as a gentle breeze picked up from the west. Wearing  
  
his Avatar armour, a sword strapped to his waist, and a backpack slung on his back, he looked  
  
around at his surroundings. Lifting his arms to the sides, and closing his eyes, the man of light  
  
brings in the essence of the ancient land, savouring every moment of the experience.   
  
Opening his eyes, and dropping his arms back to his sides, Avatar hops down the few steps, and  
  
onto a thin cobble-stone path.   
  
Making his way to a small cave, that is located at the base of the valley, he remembers the past,  
  
and what he had accomplished. Having killed the Guardian, he had hoped that the evil was  
  
obliterated forever. But the wise, old, gypsy back on Earth had told him otherwise. Saying of the  
  
new evil that had grasped on the land of Britannia, she had also told him that Lord British was ill,  
  
old, and close to death.   
  
Entering the cave, his feet bring to a halt, and he peers down towards the ground. He well  
  
remembers the teleportation disks that the powerful mages of Moonglow once placed in specific  
  
areas.  
  
Stepping onto the metal disk, a sudden blast of light engulfs the hero, sending him to the Castle of  
  
Lord British.  
  
Amazed by the reappearance of the Avatar, the king's royal assistance dashes over to the worship  
  
of all the land. Being a short, balding man, the assistant wobbles as he walks.  
  
"Avatar....? Is it really you?"  
  
The Avatar looks down at the small man.  
  
"Yes, Phillip.... It is I!"  
  
Astonished by this event, the wide-eyed man studies the tall, broad, hero.  
  
"Why, it is you....! We all thought you died in the Armageddon explosion. Silly us.... I should  
  
have known that you could ever be killed."  
  
The Avatar looks away from the man and walks down a hallway towards the throne-room. The  
  
man follows behind.  
  
"I did nearly die. It is a very long story.... Shall we press on"  
  
"Yes Avatar, certainly.... The lord wishes to see you as soon as possible."  
  
Finding the way into the throne-room, the avatar rushes over to the throne that seats the king.  
  
"My Lord," the avatar slightly bows, "I have come back to aid you in the destruction of this evil  
  
that has plundered the land."  
  
The king's sickly, brown eyes find their way from the ceiling, to lay upon the hero.  
  
"Avatar...? Thank the gods you have come back" The king smiles, then goes back into a  
  
sorrowful state, "Avatar, the evil that has come forth, is said to have come from the blood of the  
  
Guardian."  
  
The Avatar's expression turns into 'bottled-up' aggression. And he listens as the king continues  
  
on.  
  
"It's heart is said to abide in the dungeon Shame. Deep in it's caves lays a sword. A sword which  
  
once, was said to have pierced the flesh of the Guardian...."  
  
The voice of the old King grows weak.  
  
"... Destroy the sword.... Save this land...."  
  
Nodding, the Avatar bows again, "It shall be done." Turning his back, his solid stance breaks into  
  
a run. Leaving the giant throne-room, he hears the faint whisper of Lord British speaking his  
  
goodbye.   
  
****  
  
Already having gained some equipment, and brushed up on his magic skills, the Avatar races into  
  
the entrance of the dungeon. Hearing the sound of danger, he unsheathes his sword while he runs.  
  
The broad-sword gleams his right hand, as light from the torch in his left hand reflects off it.  
  
Dodging pass skeletons and giant spiders, he doesn't bother with him.  
  
Weaving through hallways, and room, he blindly guesses where his next turn shall be. His run  
  
reverts to a slow walk as he feels the ground start to shake. Dropping the torch onto the ground,  
  
he unsheathes another broad-sword with his left hand.  
  
"In Lor"  
  
The simple magic spell lights up his entire view.  
  
**SMASH**  
  
A huge hand breaks through a stone wall. The creature with the gigantic fist pulls itself through  
  
the hole. A giant Earth Element stares the Avatar directly in the face. Not wanting to deal with  
  
this creature, he quickly dispels with a simple "Kal Vas Corp Xen." The monster slumps to the  
  
ground, and Avatar continues on.  
  
****  
  
Having rid himself of creatures of darkness, the Avatar finally reaches the deepest point of the  
  
dungeon. In the centre of this gigantic, domed, room, begins a set of stairs. Running over, he  
  
begins to climb up the flight of steps. Finding the way to a large platform, he sees a throne, and a  
  
sword that seems to be embedded into a slab of molten rock.  
  
With swords in hand, he slowly approaches the sword. Sheathing both broad-swords, he palms  
  
the evil sword. A ray of white light sprays from the sword's incision. Pulling the sword free from  
  
it's harbor, his eyes fixate of the gentle-blue blade.  
  
**CRASH**  
  
A huge creature, that looks half Dragon and half Demon, pulls itself up onto the platform.  
  
"Hello, Avatar.... So we meet again."  
  
The hero's eyes dart to the loathsome beast.  
  
"Guardian!"  
  
A roar of laughter erupts from the demon's mouth.  
  
"More or less....... So you found my sword of sorrow...."  
  
The Avatar, now in offensive stance wields the Sword of Sorrow with such grace, that he himself  
  
does not understand how it is so.  
  
"We have to finish this Guardian.... Now!"  
  
The Avatar runs at the beast with sword thrust to his bow. The blue blade bursts forth in a spray  
  
of purple light, and the two are no longer in Britannia.  
  
Floating in a ether full of shades of purple light. The Avatar's momentum still thrusts him towards  
  
the ugly monstrosity. Trapped in the stillness of the ether, the Guardian has nowhere to run. The  
  
sword plunges into the stomach of the beast.  
  
"Once again, Guardian.... The sword pierces your flesh."  
  
****  
  
The cut makes a magical reaction, the two are back in the cave. Letting go of the blade, Avatar  
  
falls to the ground, and crawls away to a safe distance.  
  
The Sword's purple glow consumes the room, and as quickly as the cut occurred, a explosion  
  
levels the dungeon, and everything in it.  
  
****   
  
Once again, everything in Britannia is normal and thriving. The king gets well once again, and  
  
arranges for another shrine to be build in the Avatar's name.  
  
The kingdom lives on for many more years beyond that..............................................  
  
****   
  
****  
  
****  
  
****  
  
Not having know what happened to the Avatar, the people let the Hero fall into history - And  
  
then let history, fall into myth.  
  
Some believers still say that the Avatar will once again rise from myth, and come forth upon  
  
Britannia. Some say he never existed.   
  
Only time will tell. 


End file.
